Phoenix Wright: Duel Objections
by Hoopunite
Summary: So, this is my first time making a fanfiction and I hope it's gonna be a good story. Anyway, Phoenix as usual, has to take on court cases and survive risky investigations. Can he investigate and make sure he doesn't look like a suspect or will he get kidnaped while trying to stay undercover. Well all your questions can be answered in this season of Phoenix Wright: Duel Objections!
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 1

Phoenix woke up to the sound of the tv. 'I wonder what their watching.' As phoenix started to get out of bed, he got called by pearl.

" come quick, come quick," pearl shouted in a rushed tone.

Seeing Maya his assistant sitting on the couch, he wondered why they both looked so worried. "What is it Pearl?" Phoenix questioned

"It's the tv" pearl shouted. "Someone is being acc-us-ed of murder and they are requesting someone be their defence attorney as no-one has shown up."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Pearl glanced at him in great disappointment. "Isn't it obvious. You have to defend that person."

"Oh, yeah, right, heh heh" "but we don't even know if she is innocent yet!"

"Oh, I forgot about that." Pearl said while looking quite sad.

"First we have to go and investigate!"

"Can I come along with you Mr. Nick?"

"Yeah, but get a coat. It's gonna be quite cold!"

"Sure!" pearl shouted in excitement.

As they started for leave to the detention centre, Phoenix checked his pockets for his Magatama. 'Phew, it's still there' phoenix thought with a sigh of relief. "Um, pearl?"

"Yes Mr. Nick?"

"Did the news by any chance say the suspects name?"

"Actually I think they did.", Pearl said whiles looking unsure.

"Why the face?"

"No reason." Pearl frantically stated while looking quiet worried. " And I think the name was... Aw yeah it was 'Adrian Andrews'!

"WHAAAAAAT. I, I, isn't that the witness that we almost convicted as guilty!?" Phoenix shouted intensely "Pearl, let's get going, quick " Phoenix said with a confused face.

As they arrived at the detention centre, Adrian Andrews had already spotted them out if the corner of her eye. She started to walk to the back of the detention centre trying to hide from Phoenix but by he time she got to the back they had already spotted her. "What are you doing here?" She shouted in fear. "Are you here to get me another guilty verdict for your own fun?"

"... I'm here to ask you questions about what happened." Phoenix kindly stated.

"... Fine I'll tell you but only if you don't take my case!"

"I told you already, I don't want to get you a guilty verdict!"

"... *sigh* well, I guess I really don't have a choice so, I guess I'll just tell you."She mumbled."I was in my apartment when all of a sudden I hear a loud 'Bang!'. I was quite curious so I wondered what it could have been. As I arrived to there, I saw a a gun on the floor so I picked it up but while holding it, the police charged in , saw me holding the gun and arrested me under suspicions of murder and that's how I got here." "The scene of the crime was at 66 Bofrtray ave, room 21. cloofhoof"

"Well... I didn't expect anything like that". "... Well in that case I guess I'll have to take your case!" Phoenix stated.

"I already said that I DON'T need your help."Adrian Andrews replied in anger.

"Well, your trial is tomorrow and no-ones come so I guess I'll have to!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"It's your loss. It's not like I can even stop you." She said in an unsteady voice.

"Come on Pearl. Now that we know what happened let's go and investigate." Phoenix stated happily.

"Alright Nick, but first lets go and get something to eat!" Pearl asked enthusiastically.

"Ok, but we will go and buy something to eat after we go and investigate!"

"Ok," Pearl mumbled with a grumpy look on her face.

So with that, they left. "Hey Pearl, did you hear her say an address?"

"Yeah, I think it was... '66 Bofrtray ave, room 21'!"

"Phew! I thought we wouldn't be able to find out!" "Anyway, let's go!" Phoenix said frantically.

After flagging down a cab, paying the driver and getting inside the apartment, Phoenix saw someone running at him in full speed. "Hey pal!" A voice of a grown man said in an exited and rushed tone.

"Gumshoe?" "I'm assuming that your investigating for this case!"

"Spot on pal!" "We've probably gotten everything here so there's no point in searching!" Gumshoe stated proudly.

Phoenix thought for a second. "Hmmm, I'll check anyway!"

"Your loss pal!" Detective Gumshoe said while hurrying away.

Phoenix scurried around trying not to knock anything over when a small piece of cloth with blood on it caught his attention. "Well I guess this is all I'm probably going to find!" So Phoenix and pearl then went home, to bed ready for the next day.

"Nick!" Pearl shouted. "Wake up, it's time to go!" With those words, Phoenix hurried out of his room and got ready to go.

As Phoenix flagged down a taxi, he heard his phone ring,(steel samurai ringtone). "Hello?"

He heard Edgeworth at the end of the line. "Hey Wright."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who the prosecution for the case is?!" Edgeworth asked.

"Nup, don't know! But I will in court!'hopefully'.

"Thanks Wright, that's all I needed!"

"Ok, bye." By the time Phoenix finished the phone call, he had already arrived at court. On his way to the defendant lobby, he saw Adrian entering the courtroom.' This is going to be a very long day!' Phoenix thought. After a while, the bailiff came out of the courtroom telling Phoenix that court was about to start.

Phoenix went inside hearing the echo of the judges gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Adrian Andrews."

"The defence is ready your honour." Replied Phoenix.

"... I believe the prosecution has been ready for quite a while now..."

Looking surprised, the judge exclaimed with an expressionless face. "And you are?!"

"...Un-I-den-ti-fied."

What's gonna happen in court?

Who is 'unidentified'?!

Who was murdered?

Who is the victim? Don't know?! Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Also, there is a great fanfiction called 'The Continuous Objection'! Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 2

Phoenix wondered, 'who could this unknown man be?!

"Anyway, can the prosecution please present their opening statement."

"Just about to," The prosecutor replied with a smug look. "The victims name is Mathew t-man. He got shot by a bullet on his head and chest. There were 2 bullet holes so we don't know where the victim got shot first. I purely believe it was his head because all the evidence obtained by my team points to it. Unfortunately, I do not have the evidence with me right now since they're all going through examination. The killer alone is the only one who would know where the victim was first shot. We know that the 1 gunshot was fired at 9:59 pm and the other at 10:00 pm which was when people started to return to the apartment. Before 10:00 pm no-one was in the apartment apart from the killer, the victim and Adrian Andrews. We've arrested because when we entered the room after hearing there had been a murder, she was holding a gun as if she had shot someone. Also, her footprints and fingerprints were all over the room.

Handing the judge an autopsy report, the judge asked for the prosecution to bring in his first witness.

As the prosecutor called his first witness, Phoenix saw a tall, bulky, tough grown man walk over to the witness stand. "Name and occupation?" Requested the projector.

The man replied "Mitchel Hatcher. I'm currently a photographer as well as a photo editor at a university."

"And what were you doing at the time of the murder?" Asked the prosecutor.

"I was coming to take photos for a big hit story to put on the front page of the newspaper. I've already been able to take two photos!" Mitchel replied. "The first one is of a bullet found next to the victim with a touch of the victims blood. And the second, a pool of the victims blood all over the floor."

"Hmm, we will except this evidence into the court records." "Witness, can you please testify to us about that night?"

"Yes your honour." Answered the witness "As I walked over to the apartment room, I heard the sound of a loud "bang!". I rushed inside to see a man holding a gun. There, right before my eyes, I witnessed Mathew get shot by that evil woman, Adrian Andrews." He scoffed.

"Is that all?" The judge questioned in curiosity.

"I believe I've said everything I know!" Stated the witness.

"Ok, then can you please begin your cross-examination Mr. Wright?" Said the judge.

"Yes your honour." Replied Phoenix.

The witness began his testimony "As I walked over to the apartment-"

"HOLD IT. May I ask what you were doing near the apartment?" Questioned Phoenix.

"Sure, I was taking photos of a murder to go on the front paper so that I can be famous!" He replied.

"But something's still bothering me. If you were there to get photos of a murder, wouldn't that mean you knew about it happening before you were there?!" Phoenix questioned.

"Um, uh, I was actually just going to see if there was anything I could take pictures of which was when I heard the loud "bang" and rushed over to the room ."

"Good point Mr. Wright!" Exclaimed the judge. "And witness could you please add that statement to your testimony?!"

"Yes, your honour." The witness replied "I went past the apartment to see whether I could take any incredible photos-"

"HOLD IT! Did you go inside?" Phoenix shouted.

"Well yes, I did" replied the witness normally.

"Tell me, why did you really go inside."

"Well, because-" "I heard the sound of a loud bang-"

"What did the loud bang sound like?"

"Just a normal gunshot!"

"More specifically please witness." Phoenix demanded.

"Well, I was quite far away so I'm not too sure but I'd say it was shot from a pistol. Not sure what type though!" The witness exclaimed.

"Ok, we will add the murder weapon to the court records." "Please proceed with your testimony."

"I rushed inside to see a man holding a gun." The witness continued.

"OBJECTION!" Shouted Phoenix." Are you sure you saw a MAN holding a gun?!"

"Well yeah, of course. I know what I saw!"

"Then I believe you witnessed a whole different crime!" Phoenix exclaimed while placing his fists upon his hips.

"Wh, why would you s, say th, that?!" Stuttered Mitchell.

"Why? Because the accused is named Adrian Andrews, but the accused is not a man! Do you see where I'm getting! I'm saying that my client Adrian Andrews did not commit this dastardly deed, but a man who committed this instead!" Phoenix exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

"Witness, is this the truth, have you been lying?!" The judge shouted in fury as though he had never heard a lie.

"Uh...um...no, I just..forgot." The witness mumbled while trying to cover up for his actions.

Witness, this is an outrage. I demand that you testify what you really saw!"

"Yes, your honour." He mumbled with a dull look on his face. "I had already gone inside the apartment before the shot was fired When I went inside, I saw Adrian pointing a gun at Mathew. The second Adrian saw me, he pulled the trigger and shot him in his head, not chest."

"So I seems you were already inside the apartment is that correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honour." Replied Mitchell.

"Then can the witness now be cross-examined. The judge asked while banging his gavel.

The witness began. "I had already gone inside the apartment before the shot was fired-"

"HOLD IT! so you had already gone inside the apartment is that right?" Asked Phoenix.

"If I know what I did ,then yes." Studdered the witness.

"Which would make you a mere suspect." Questioned Phoenix.

With an unsurprised and down look, Mitchell replied, "yeah, I guess so."

"Then could you continue on with your testimony?"asked Phoenix.

"Yeah ok. I saw Adrian pointing a gun at Mathew.- The second Adrian saw me, he pulled the trigger and shot him in his head, not chest."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted. "Again, a huge flaw in your testimony! In fact, 2 huge flaws in your testimony!"

"There's, there's, there's what?!" Mitchell stuttered.

"Like I just said, there are 2 flaws in your testimony. The first one, is that, you have again addressed the killer as a man. Secondly, I saw a piece of cloth sitting in a flower vase while I was out investigating, that was on the other side of the room. The cloth clearly had been soaked by the victims blood. The cloth also had a bullet hole from where the victim was shot. Basically, this cloth shows that the victim got shot in his chest first since he has the Sami material uses for his clothing. Just think about it, if the victim got shot in the head first at 9:59pm, then there was no piece of cloth to hide before people continued to return to the apartment, meaning the killer knew when they were going to arrive. But if he were to be shot in the chest first, the killer would have a cloth to dispose of at 9:59." Explained phoenix in great detail. "And one more thing, you weren't here when we announced that the victim was shot in his head and chest first, so how would you know where the victim was shot?!"

The witness thought carefully, "Um, w, well what if I investigated the victim myself?!" Mathew exclaimed frantically.

"Sorry sir, but the crime scene is of limits to the outside world!" Phoenix stayed happily.

"But what If I was already in the apartment?!" The witness argued.

"Really witness, do you expect us to believe that nonsense?" Asked Phoenix sarcaticly.

"Well yeah, it's the truth! I was already in the apartment so I would have known!" He stated with a sigh of relief. At that instant, the courtroom entered a trance of silence. "W, what is it?!" He stuttered with worry.

Phoenix stared at Mitchel, "I believe you have finally shared the truth for us!"

"The truth about what?!" He mumbled.

"The truth about you being a prime suspect and possibly a murderer of Mathew T-man!" Phoenix shouted enthusiastically .

"N, n, noooooo. This can't possibly be happening to me! I'm innocent, I promise, just don't take me to prison!" The witness stuttered the witness terrified.

Phoenix smirked "Your behaviour right now shows it."

"OBJECTION!" The prosecutor shouted. "Remember Wright, that is all just a possibility. Any way, I still have a second witness who can testify that Mitchel Hatcher is not the culprit!"

"*Ack!*"

"So who are you gonna accuse now Wright?!" The prosecutor shouted.

'Alright Phoenix, you gotta keep it cool. Think before you accuse.' He thought. "I ask that the prosecution call on it's second witness!"

"Just about to." the unknown prosecutor replied with a smug look." The prosecution calls to the stand, Adrian Andrews!"

I hope this chapter was better than the last and longer. Either way I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 3

"Adrian, Andrews?" Questioned Phoenix in despair.

"I believe that's what I just said." repeated the prosecutor.

"But, that's the name of the suspect, is it not?!" Questioned the judge.

The prosecutor then replied, " I'm pretty sure no one else's name is Adrian Andrews."

"Are you sure you know what you're saying?!" Asked the judge hin disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I said." Replied the prosecutor.

"Then could you please show Adrian Andrews the way to the stand?" Asked the judge.

The prosecutor then replied, "I ask for Adrian Andrews to take the witness stand." Phoenix saw Adrian sluggishly entering the courtroom with her shoulders hanging low. "Name and occupation?"

"Adrian Andrews. I'm currently a suspect in this case." she replied sadly.

"Hmm, fair enough. May you please testify to us about what you saw when you entered the premises of the crime scene." Asked the prosecutor.

"Alright." Replied Adrian. "When I entered the scene of the crime, I saw the silhouette of a grown man escaping through the emergency stairs. I was about to chase him but I realised something strange behind me so I turned back around to see an open window and a gun on the ground.

"So there was a secret emergency escape hatch?" Asked the judge.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. And there was only one." Answered Adrian.

"The window was open wasn't it?" asked the judge.

"Yes it was" replied Adrian.

Phoenix got ready to explain, "The emergency escape hatch was also open, meaning there could have been two killers. The first killer, escaped the window. Why? Because the window was left open and because Adrian did not see his or her clear visible face. Although you saw something strange near the window, for all you know, that could have been the piece of cloth stuck in the nearby flower vase. The second killer escaped through the escape hatch. Because there were two people, it doesn't mean they both shot Mathew but even if they didn't both shoot him, they still worked together to commit a murder. It must have been the escape hatch escapee who killed the victim because the piece of cloth was left in the flowers and we know that whoever shot the victim in his chest must have hidden the piece of cloth and escaped the closest place they could.

"Hmm, if your theory is right Mr. Wright, then it seems like that's what would have happened." exclaimed the judge. "Ok Mr. Wright, may you please begin your cross-examination."

"Yes your honour." Answered Phoenix.

"When I entered the scene of the crime, I saw the silhouette of a grown man escaping the emergency stairs-" Stated Adrian.

"HOLD IT!" Shouted Phoenix. "Where was the emergency escape hatch in the room?

"Well I'd say it was at the left corner at the back of the room." Replied Adrian.

"Was there anything else near the stairs?" asked Phoenix.

"Actually yes. There was a flower vase with something in it."

"Are you talking about this?" Questioned Phoenix while showing the piece of cloth that was stuck in the flower vase.

"Yeah, that's what I saw!" Answered Adrian.

"Then that brings us to one conclusion." Stated Phoenix. "The person who escaped through the escape stairs must have been the killer. They must have been the killer because they disposed of a cloth, and as we already know, Mathew the victim got killed with a gun to his chest which was when they had to dispose of the cloth." Explained Phoenix. "Also, the killer must have been a man because you stated that saw the 'silhouette of a grown man'."

"OBJECTION!" Shouted the prosecutor. "Why do you say there were two people at the crime scene?"

"Because they all worked together to kill Mathew. We know they were both there because Adrian Andrews explained it to us. One person left through the window and the other from the escape hatch." Answered Phoenix.

"Remember what you said Wright, for all we know, the thing leaving the window could have been a large piece of cloth."

"But, I don't think that anymore." Replied Phoenix.

"So are you saying it wasn't a large piece of cloth that left the window but a human being?" Asked the prosecutor.

Phoenix replied, "yes I am."

"Then where's your evidence to support that?" Asked the prosecutor.

"Um, uh, I don't have it with me right now, but I will receive it later on!" Exclaimed Phoenix.

"Well if you don't eventually bring your evidence, the whole courtroom with think lowly of you." Added the judge. "Ok, so from what has explained, all we have to do is find out who escaped through the hatch and we'll find our killer?" Asked the judge.

"I believe that's the case." Answered Adrian.

"Then let's see what other information we can find within your testimony." Responded the judge.

" I was getting ready to chase him but I realised something strange behind me, so I turned back around to see an open window and a gun." Stated Adrian.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted with his finger pointed at Adrian Andrews. "There are two dents in between your straight line."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Adrian.

"What I mean, is that there are two contradictions in your testimony!"

I put a sudden stop at the end to make it more suspenseful and interesting! Although this was shorter than all of my other chapters, I still hope you liked it twice as much! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 4

Merry Christmas! As a Christmas special, I will be posting two instant chapters for you fan readers to read! Anyway, Phoenix has just found a contradiction in Adrian's testimony and is about to announce it. Also thank you to my first follower and my second follower to be my first ever two followers for my fanfiction. It's so exciting. As a reward I will be giving you two the first copy of chapter 6 in a private message! Thanks! Here's chapter 4!

"Are you sure you saw just a gun and an open window?" Questioned Phoenix.

"Yes, I'm sure." Replied Adrian.

"Then you don't need to stay under arrest!" Said Phoenix enthusiastically.

"But why would that be?" Asked the judge.

"Recapping the information that we have heard in this courtroom. We were informed that Adrian Andrews killed the innocent Mathew T-man. When Adrian went into the crime scene she saw a gun and an open window, yes?" Explained Phoenix.

The Prosecutor replied, "Yes."

"Then that shows Adrian didn't kill Mathew, and over all, nor did she even enter the crime scene. This is because Adrian only saw a gun and an open window!" Exclaimed Phoenix.

"No, you can't possibly be saying...?!" Exclaimed the Prosecutor.

Phoenix replied," Yes, I am. She could not have been there to murder Mathew T-man because she didn't even see the dead body of Mathew!" Phoenix pointed out.

"But, wasn't Adrian Andrews at the crime scene?" Asked the judge.

"Yes, I believe she was. But If it is so, there must have been a phoney Adrian Andrews!" Answered Phoenix. "Also there were 2 people at the crime scene. We know this because one person left the window, said by Adrian, while the other person (the possible murderer) left the stairs, also said by Adrian. If there were really 2 people then 1 of them must have been the phoney. Mitchel says he saw Adrian, but was he really seeing Adrian, no It was only her Phoney that was there at the time he was there. . This is where everything becomes confusing. I deduct that there were 3 people there at the crime scene." Explained Phoenix for a while.

"But didn't you just say there were 2 people." Asked the judge looking confused.

"Yes I did, that's why I said everything's going to get confusing. The first person is Mitchel Hatcher. The next Adrian Andrews. And the last, the unmasked, phoney Adrian Andrews. It's hard to know where everyone was standing at the time, but if I'm right, I should know where." Exclaimed Phoenix. "I believe the phoney Adrian Andrews is the killer because we know Adrian didn't kill Mathew and Mitchel didn't do it either, so the phoney must have been at the escape stairs. Adrian must have been at the door because she saw the open window and the escape hatch. Meaning Mitchel was leaving the window." Explained Phoenix.

" *Hmp*, I didn't think you were that smart!" Exclaimed the prosecutor. "But if you are suggesting there was a phoney, then who are you suggesting the phoney is?"

Phoenix replied, "I'm not sure yet, but if I had enough time, I guess I would be able to answer that question.

"Hmm, fine. I will give you the rest of the day to unmask our phoney Adrian. If you fail to do so, Adrian Andrews will be declared guilty. I hereby declare that court is adjourned." Stated the judge.

"Hey !" Exclaimed Pearl. "How did it go? Is the suspect innocent yet?" Pearl questioned.

Phoenix replied, "no not yet, but we do know that the previous suspect is no longer the main suspect. We'll have to drop off at the market to buy some stuff before we go home, and for dinner we can have burgers. I'll be gone so you and Maya will have to buy them yourself unless you both want to come with me." Stated Phoenix.

Meanwhile, at the Wright and co. Law office (Wright anything agency), Maya is home alone waiting for Pearl and Phoenix to arrive. 'I wonder when they're going to return?' Thought Maya.

Back at the mall Pearl and Phoenix are buying groceries. " , why are there police cars outside the mall?" Asked Pearl.

"I'm not sure. They could just be here for shopping." Answered Phoenix.

"If they're here for shopping, then why were there sirens on and why are they starting to charge in?"

" There could have been a murder or a theft here. In the courtroom, I heard someone's phone ringing when the crowd started to chatter. They left the courtroom but I could still here it ringing. The ringing stopped, and then I heard someone start talking on the phone. I think they said something like,'it's finished.' After I heard that, before the person hung up I heard a jingle and the creak of an opening door. I'm pretty sure that jingle came from one of the mall doors. All of them make a jingle sound when they are opened or closed." Explained Phoenix.

"So are you sug-ges-ting that we may have to tes-tify of a theft or murder?" Asked Pearl.

"Possibly. But if we do become suspects, then Adrian would be declared guilty on the spot." Answered Phoenix.

"Whys that?" Wondered Pearl.

"Because the judge in court said that I could have the rest of the day to find out who the phoney Adrian Andrews was and if I didn't find out, the real Adrian Andrews would be declared guilty."

"Um , get a camera and start recording, any camera quick. I think you won't have to look for our phoney because I think I can see Adrian running away through one of the back doors." Stated Pearl.

Phoenix got a mobile phone from the accountants desk and ran towards Adrian with Pearl. At that instant the police came charging into the mall. It seemed as if they were charging towards Phoenix and Pearl, but they kept on recording and running towards Adrian. While they were running, Phoenix saw a tag fall off something Adrian was holding. When he was moving towards her, he picked it up and kept running. The tag read 'priceless'. He turned it over and saw the tag covered in red blood, or at least something that looked like blood. Straight away, Phoenix and Pearl both heard the police telling them to stop talking, put their hands behind their back and lie on the floor. As fast as Phoenix could, he tucked the tag in his pocket. The police didn't see, but they did see the cell phone of the accountant. They grabbed it and returned it to the accountant. "Wait!" Phoenix shouted. "I can't be held captive now! I have a trial to win for Adrian Andrews, and we think someone is posing as her." Shouted Phoenix. He had seen Adrian or the phoney getting away without anyone reaching her and he knew he had been defeated, or at least that's what he thought.

What's Phoenix going to do now. He's being held captive with nothing to say, nothing to do, and nowhere to go. How will he possibly be able to defend Adrian now?! Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 5

Part two of the Christmas special! Phoenix is being held captive along with Pearl. How will they get home, and over all convict Adrian as innocent. Find out in this chapter!

The police have taken Phoenix to the detention centre and Phoenix has no way to prove Adrian innocent. A while after they had been sitting down, Phoenix saw detective Gumshoe charging towards him. "Hey pal", exclaimed the detective. "How did you get yourself into this mess?". he asked.

"No time to explain, you've got to somehow get me out of here." Demanded Phoenix.

Gumshoe replied," that's the reason I came here. Take this card, if you show it to the guard, he should let you out for only 12 hours only, and at any time. Use it carefully."

Phoenix thought, "I guess the trial will have to happen today and it'll need to be quick . He presented the card to the guard.

" Are you sure you want to use it now? You'll only ever get to use it once." Asked the guard.

Phoenix made sure he knew what he was doing and replied, "yes, I'm sure." the guard then escorted him through a door that eventually took Phoenix out of the centre. As soon as Phoenix, Pearl and Gumshoe left the room, Phoenix tried making a call to the Judge.

"Hello, who's speaking," asked the judge.

"It's Phoenix Wright." he replied.

"Oh hello Mr. Wright, what can I do for you?" The judge asked.

"I need the court session to be held today" Demanded the judge.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Questioned the judge.

"No time to explain!" Phoenix exclaimed frantically.

"I'm sorry , but unless you can convince everyone to come today, I guess the trial will have to commence tomorrow," replied the judge.

"I'll try my best Judge, thanks," said Phoenix. So from that point forward, Phoenix caught a cab, drove to court while calling everyone who needed to come. Every time Phoenix called someone, they wouldn't pick up, so he had to visit each person's house. The only person he couldn't find was the earlier prosecutor. Phoenix couldn't wait any longer, so he headed straight to court. Arriving, he caught a glimpse of a man behind him. He wondered if it was the prosecutor or not because the prosecutor didn't even know he was supposed to be there. When everyone got there, they had to wait roughly two hours for the courtroom to be set up. After 2 hours of waiting people began forwarding into the room. The judge walked up to the stand, and began speaking.

"We are here as a continuation of today's earlier trial. asked whether he could have more time to find out if there really was a phoney. So , have you found out who the phoney is?" Questioned the judge.

Phoenix replied, "no, not nececaraly but I do know for sure that there the murder was not committed by Adrian. I just can't prove it because I don't have any physical evidence with me at the moment, though i do have verbal evidence, … a witness!" No one knew that Phoenix had already prepared a witness for the trail that was supposed to be held tomorrow. "My witness, is Adrian Andrews. I figured she gives out more information than I thought. I'd like to call Adrian to the witness stand." So Adrian stood up from her seat and walked up to the witness stand. Phoenix asked, "may the witness please testify about where you were three hours before court began."

"If I must." Adrian replied slowly. "Three hours before court began, I was in the detention centre waiting for tomorrows trail to begin."

"Is that all." Asked Phoenix.

"Yes, it is" answered Adrian.

"If it is done, the defence if free to commence with his cross examination." The judge announced.

"Three hours before court began, I was in the detention centre waiting for tomorrows trail to begin" testified Adrian.

"OBJECTION!" Shouted Phoenix. "You sure you were in the detention centre?" Questioned Phoenix.

"Where else would I be?" Asked Adrian.

"Possibly at the shops, that's if your a phoney!" Phoenix pointed out. "Just two hours ago, Pearl and I went to the shops to buy some groceries, when we came across someone running that looked just, like, Adrian. If just two hours ago Adrian was in the detention centre, who would you explain was at the shop?!," explained Phoenix.

The prosecutor stood up ready to speak," best theory ever Wright, but do you have any evidence to prove it?"

The prosecutor was right! Phoenix had no way of proving Adrian was innocent. "Well ? You said in this session you would have enough evidence to prove Adrian innocent, so do you? Because if you don't, she will be declared guilty on the spot." Asked the judge.

"No your honour, I just need one more day," asked Phoenix.

"I'm sorry , your time is already up. We have finally come to an end. The defence had no way of proving Adrian innocent. So with that, Adrian is declared,… GUILTY! Court is adjourned." Stated the judge.

… … … Phoenix's phone began ringing, "who is this?" Asked Phoenix.

"Me, Edgeworth, I believe I've found exactly what you need."

"And what would that be?" Asked Phoenix.

"A phone."replied Edgeworth.

"What phone." Questioned Phoenix

"The evidential phone!" Answered Edgeworth.

Phoenix smirked, hung up, and pointed his hand ready to raise an objection!

… "OBJECTION!"

"OBJECTION!"

Do you get it?! If your smirking 'wright' now then you probably did. Well, I'll tell you. It was a Duel Objection! Let's ask a few questionsIf. Since it was a duel objection , why would the prosecutor object?! Then a gain, did the prosecutor object! Find out in the the next chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 6

Sorry guys for not posting in an incredibly long time, I just haven't been able to type my story up. (School preparations and family stuff). Thank you everyone for supporting my FanFiction and I hope I will soon start getting more reviews. Back to the story! In the last chapter, there was a duel objection! Who was it from? We most likely know that one of them was from Phoenix Wright, but which one was it?! Find out in this fabulous chapter of Phoenix Wright duel objections!

…"Objection!" Shouted-

"Objection!" Shouted Phoenix over the prosecutor.

The prosecutor announced," you can't object at a time like this Wright, courts over!"

"Then what reason did you object for?" Shouted the increasingly loud crowd.

"Because I knew you were going to object Wright." The prosecutor replied.

The crowd fell silent.

"I have 1 more thing to say before court is truly over.." stated Phoenix.

"Objection overruled! What would be your opinion ?" Announced the judge.

"Well, my opinion is that Adrian did not commit the crime, and that there was a phoney for sure. Just A few hours ago, I went to a shop and saw a figure that looked just like Adrian," stated Phoenix.

"Why were you shopping in the first place?," Mumbled the crowd.

"I have my reasons." replied Phoenix silently. "Seeing that the actual Adrian was at the detention centre, the figure I saw must have been the phoney." explained Phoenix.

"One problem,"the judge pointed out, " you don't have any evidence to back that up, do you?!" He asked.

"No" stated Phoenix. The court doors opened with an unexpected creek as Edgeworth staggered inside with a small cellphone in his hand. "But now I do!" He exclaimed.

"And for what reason is this your evidence?" The judge questioned.

Edgeworth tossed the phone over to Phoenix as Phoenix began to speak. "If you could just take a look at the footage on this phone I'm positive you'll understand why," he explained.

Phoenix handed the phone over to the bailiff and the bailiff handed it to the judge. The judge opened up the phone, went to the camera videos and pressed play. The courtroom fell silent as the video was viewed on a large screen.

(Recording 17, 6:00 pm)

The video viewed Adrian running away behind an emergency door dropping a tag with blood on in. Before the video finished there was the faint voice of someone shouting, "Mommy, mommy she's wearing a fake mask!"

The courtroom gasped in shock. "For all we know, this could just be Ms. Adrian Andrews before she was captured," stated the prosecutor nervously.

Phoenix replied,"Yes that's right! But just look at the details carefully." Everyone turned towards the screen and the judge played the video again.

(Recording 17, 6:00 pm)

The prosecutor muttered in deep thought "recording 17, 6:00pm so what?"

The judge stated "the time now is ,9:00pm and 3 hours ago was 6:00 o'clock pm. What's significant about this is that at 6:00pm-"

Phoenix continued the judges sentence. "Adrian Andrews-"

The prosecutor interrupted, "was at- "

Adrian finished the judges sentence and her reason of innocence. "The DETENTION CENTRE!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Shouted the prosecutor in anger. "I've never lost a trial in all of my careering life. Wright cheated, he must have forged evidence, or had someone forge it for him. He's probably still hiding evidence that would cause Adrian to be guilty. PHOENIX FRIGHT IS GUILTY." The prosecutor shouted in pure rage.

Phoenix thought, 'when did I get the name Phoenix Fright?!'

"So with all our final points, the defendant Adrian Andrews, is hereby declared,... INOCENT! court is adjourned," the judge let out a sigh knowing that it was the true end of the trial.

Everyone began talking and leaving the room while the prosecutor sat there evilly chuckling in distortion. ..."OBJECTIIIIOOOONNNN, OBJECTION, OBJECTION, OBJECTION, OBJECTIIIIOOOOOOONNNN!" Screamed the prosecutor before everyone had left the courtroom. He held up a gun, pointed it at the roof and shot to silence everyone. "If Adrian is innocent, why did I find this gun in her possession. Adrian Andrews may be innocent for this case, but she's guilty for another!"

Adrian took a glance at it and remembered firing the gun at a previous case and screamed. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands in sadness."I'm guilty, take me away, just stop this all. All of it!"

Phoenix wondered. 'Everyones going crazy today for some reason!'

The prosecutor announced "I hearby declare that Adrian Andrews is guilty, for a different crime. A crime known as,… the FC-5!."

Someone in the crowed shouted" wait, wasn't that case already decided?!"

"Well I have footage of what happened then, and all footage should be shown in the courtroom," stated the prosecutor. He ran over to the large screen, inserted the footage, and pressed play. As the video played, it viewed Adrian, the prosecutor, and another man. Adrian shot the man to the ground and there was a loud bang. At the same time another gun was fired and the man screamed. The video ended there. The crowed gasped in shock as the video ended.

"Hmmm, I'm afraid that with this footage, Adrian Andrews is clearly guilty and that reason, I may be forced to change the verdict given down to ." he stated.

Phoenix interrupted,"thank you prosecutor, you led us straight to our killer... YOU!" The entire courtroom was in shock and were wondering how Phoenix came to his conclusion/deduction. "The only reason you risked showing this cctv footage to the courtroom was because it didn't show you fire a gun. But what it did do was show a flash coming from a gun which was fired from your direction. This proves, YOUR THE TRUE KILLER!" Explained Phoenix intensely. "It seems you got caught in your own trap!"

Sitting there silently yet crazily with wide bloodshot eyes and an evil grin, the prosecutor mumbled, "remember the name, Fay Tracker."

And that's the end of this chapter. We finally found our culprit. I hope you liked it and as always, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 7

In the last chapter of duel objections we found our culprit for the FC-5 case, Fay Tracker. Who really is this 'Fay Tracker' and what does he want? Well it's all reviled to you in this 7th chapter of Duel objections! (Note: I do not own the characters listed- Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Adrian Andrews, Maya Fey, Pearl. They are all owned by CAPCOM.) Sorry i haven't been able to post my story for a while. I've- been caught up in school work.

As the case was closed, and everyone walked outside, Phoenix thought that although they knew Adrian was not guilty for killing Mathew T-man, and that "Fay Tracker" is the FC-5 culprit, we still don't know who Adrian's phoney is.

Edgeworth interrupted Phoenix in thought as if he could read minds,"I'm thinking the same thing you are Wright. We don't know who the Phoney is, let alone where the phoney is." Phoenix and Edgeworth thought for a while before leaving the court room.

"You were great !" Said a little girly voice. Phoenix turned around to find Pearl with her hands behind her back. "Who was the pro-sa-cu-ta(prosecuter) for the trial?" Asked Pearl nervously.

Phoenix replied with a little hesitation, "I'm not really sure, though he did call himself by the name,"Fay Tracker"." Straight away, Pearl stiffened up slightly and thought about that name. "Anyway, we should probably get going." said Phoenix. As they both began to leave, Adrian shuffled over to them to thank Phoenix for giving her acquittal. They left the room, flagged down a cab, told the driver to take them to his home address before collapsing in the vehicles back seat, exhausted. When they got home, Phoenix paid the driver and went inside to see Maya's cross face.

"Where have you been all this time!? I've been worried about you two." hurried Maya.

Phoenix paused for a moment and sighed, "it's a long story."

"Well you better start explaining!" Maya demanded.

As Phoenix and Maya sat on a couch to discuss where he was, Pearl looked around for something to do when she saw the tv left on. She happily skipped towards the tv, when she saw a news report of a guilty prosecutor for a recent case. The tv was loud enough for Phoenix and Maya to hear it slightly. They looked at each other, nodded slightly as if they knew what each other were thinking, then got up and went over to watch what pearl had been sitting down to watch. "A prosecutor who calls himself by the name 'Fay Tracker' has been declared guilty for a long forgotten case known as the FC-5 case." When Maya heard the two phrases, Fay tracker and FC-5, her eyes widened. She hadn't heard the name FC-5 since she was a little girl which was when her father died, though she does not know how her father died. (Note: Maya is roughly 16 years old.)She was told that he died in a crash, but she's not sure whether to believe it. (I'm not sure how her father died, I only know he died.) "This very film clip was shown by the prosecutor and used by no other defence attorney than Phoenix Wright."

"That's my name" Phoenix exclaimed proudly.

Before the clip was shown, Phoenix was shown on the tv standing next to the reporter. "Thank you, Thank you. To be honest, there's no-one who's better than myself." Phoenix selfishly announced into the news microphone.

"But that's not me!" He said confused.

The film played as they talked.

"Nick, I know you would never say something that selfish, but there's no-one else I know who looks exactly like you do." Stated Pearl and Maya sadly and confused.

Phoenix thought,'I'm gonna need to look into this other Phoenix Wright, because thats deffinatly not me.'

(Don't worry audience, i still remember why this fan-fiction has the name 'Phoenix wright: Duel objections!' you've probably figured out your self. If you have, put all your ideas into the reviews and i'll be sure check them all out.)

Phoenix went to his office to look at all the files on him while maya went outside for some fresh air and Pearl sat down quietly. As Phoenix looked through the files, he spotted a book in a file which caught his attention. The name of the file read 'Phoneys of history 2014 revised version' He opened it up, took out the book, and began to look inside it. the index showed- 1 Early Phoneys, 37 Mid Phoneys, 52 recent Phoneys. He opened to page 52 to read all the profiles. Finaly, he came across his and Adrian's name. It had an unclear image of the phoney Adrian at the mall where she was last seen. On the other page, it showed Phoenix simply standing and smiling. He wondered for a second if he had a twin brother that he never knew of. 'No, that couldn't be it' he thought. Pearl got up and went over to Phoenix to ask what he was looking for Phoenix inside it. A phase underneath his name said 'theres another Phoney Phoenix out there that needs to be brought to justice.'

Pearl sadly asked, " , is it true that theres someone else who is trying to take your place?"

Phoenix didn't answer, he simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to search for more information. he didn't remember saying that there was another one of him that needed to be brought to justice. There was something extremely weird going on. First on the the news, and now in a 2014 phoneys book. When Maya came back inside, she asked pearl if she wanted to play a game in her room, so they both went, leaving Phoenix alone with his files. There was a firm knock on the door after they got to their room. Phoenix got up peeped through the hole to see spiky hair covering a head. 'wow, i have my own fan.' he thought. he opened the door slowly and saw himself; not in a mirror, but himself. the man at the door knocked Phoenix out, put him in a van, and went inside to act as Phoenix.

Writers tip 1:If your writing a story, a good application for iOS to use is Dadelus. That's what I'm useing to write this story. Wow, i did not expect this fan-fiction to turn out like this. I didn't even have a reason to call this duel objections until the past two chapters. Anyway, I hope you like how this story is turning out so far, and like always, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 8

It seems that Phoenix has been captured and is being dittoed by another phoney. What effect will this have on Pearl and Maya. Well you can find out in this chapter of Duel Objections.

As Phoenix's imposter went inside, he settled in on the files Phoenix had just been looking through. Identifying them, he saw his image will the phrase underneath his name saying 'there's a phoney out there who needs to be brought to justice'. He smirked, then continued looking through different files.

Phoenix looked around to see. If he could find any source of light. After searching in darkness for a few minutes, he found a small hole in 1 of the corners of the van boot. Walking over to the hole, he tried poking his hand into the space. As it eventually got through, his hand felt around for a sort of button he could press to open the back. He searched, but couldn't find anything. Eventually, he took his hand out and sat down. After a minute or two of sitting down, he heard sounds of footsteps coming towards the van.

After a minute or two after searching, he got up with the book, went outside, went into his van, and opened the van boot with a remote control. Not knowing what was happening, Phoenix jumped out of the van and slowly began walking back to the office door. Looking inside, he saw all the files scattered on the floor with the phoney book missing. Phoenix thought, 'I'm sure the book was just here, I only took it out a few minutes ago. As he searched around for the missing book, he found a small scrunched up but easy to read business card on the floor which had the name 'The Van Man' which was the name of the company that drive van man vans. The rest of the card read in small captions, The Van Man, the delivery service you can count on, 'where ever you want it we'll take it. - Ph: 9608254548 - Fx:9608528367 - Address 44 contrait place, Sydney, NSW - . .(not my website). Knowing that he could use this in any court case as evidence he stored it away in a steel safe so it couldn't be stolen.

After a minute or two of Phoenix doing nothing, he saw Maya and Pearl come down from their rooms to watch tv. Maya went to Phoenix to ask about the court case. After telling Maya afew details, he came across the names Adrian Andrews and the prosecutor who called himself fey tracker, Maya paused Phoenix in speech to tell him about the prosecutors name. "Don't you realise that the prosecutors name is 'FEY' tracker, and my name is Maya FEY. Mr. Sawhit, the one who killed my sister may have possibly been working under that prosecutor." Maya slowly explained. Since someone has killed my dad and someone else my sister, am I going to be next? " she said while panicking.

Phoenix tried calming her down by telling her that no one would have a reason to be after her so she shouldn't be afraid nor worry. After Maya calmed down, he told her everything else about to case, then told her to rest. After Maya had gone, he went over and joined pearl at the TV. While watching a few commercials and news flashes, Phoenix walked over to the computer to try going onto the website that he found on the card. When it loaded, he clicked on their official website and searched through it for all the staff. Finally, he came across the name, 'Larry Butz ' Phoenix smirked and tapped on his name opening up a popup screen about Larry. His working hours showed up as 3pm - 8:30pm. Knowing the time was 8:00 o'clock, he told Maya and Pearl to get ready to go. As they waited outside, Phoenix flagged down a cab and told the driver where to go. They sat inside and in syncronisation, sighed. Finally after 15 minutes of waiting, they arrived at the van man warehouse. Phoenix payed the cab driver, then walked towards the warehouse. When he walked around the corner, he saw Larry doing something that he would never do, fixing vans! Phoenix walked toward Larry when eventually, Larry looked their way. Larry hadn't changed a bit. He was still his old quirky self.

So after afew months, Phoenix and Larry have reunited as friends. What news does Phoenix have for Larry and what is Larry going to think of it? Find out in the next chapter of Duel Objections. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 9

We're almost into our 2-digits of chapters. For all who are reading this FanFiction, thank you so much, it is very appreciated. As a reward, I will try to make the next chapter the longest chapter. I hope you enjoy your this chapter. Enjoy!

"Sup Nick, when was the last time I saw you. It's been like 1 whole year" exaggerated Larry as if it was true.

Phoenix corrected his exaggeration "you mean 1 month!?"

"Come to think of it, how did you know I would be here?" Larry questioned.

Holding up the card, Phoenix looked at Larry as if he was telling him how he knew.

Larry understandingly nodded then asked why Phoenix came.

"Well that's what I was just about to do. Anyway, I came to ask you about anything suspicious going on in and out of this warehouse." Phoenix stated. "First of all, in the time you've been working today, have you seen any vans leaving the warehouse?"

Larry answered quite calmly, "To be honest Nick, I wasn't really paying much attention. To cars or vans passing by, although I did see 1 van out of the corner of my eye that stood out. It was one of the only vans which had a largely printed name of our company on it."

"Good, tell me all you know." Phoenix asked.

"There are only three vans with the largely printed name which all have two workers assigned to them. Only one of the vans are gone from what I can see, and I believe that the van that's away was assigned to Jim Carther and Travis Jaff Shane. The only problem… is that they both have the same working hours as each other."

With an annoyed tone, Phoenix sighed in anger. "Do you have any idea of which of the two workers have been acting suspiciously lately?" Phoenix asked.

Larry answered, "no not really. Though If you want I could show you a photo of the two men. He suggested.

Agreeing, Phoenix, Pearl and Maya all followed Larry towards the information desk. Larry asked the information attendant if she knew anything about the two men Jim Carther and Travis Jaff Shane. The attendee looked through a shelf and pulled out a drawer with files of the different workers. Looking through them, she found files of the two men. She handed one copy to Phoenix and asked him to bring it back when he had finished with it. Agreeing, Phoenix and Larry along with the girls went over to a collaboration room to discuss the files.

Phoenix opened up Jim's file and looked through it. It stated his usual working hours and normal work information , though nothing personal. As Phoenix opened the second file for Travis, Larry gasped in remembrance."I remember now, when I heard the van leaving the shed, I saw an object drop off the roof of his car. He must have put it there and forgotten. As I would normally do, I went over to the object and saw it was his ID card, I was then called by the boss and forgot about the card. If you check, it should still be over there." He explained.

Phoenix quickly went outside to the driveway going out of the warehouse when he saw the card still there with a sort of dust laying on it. Phoenix put on rubber gloves took a zip lock bag from his pocket and put the card in. He did this while making sure no finger prints were erased. Knowing it could be crucial evidence in court if needed, Phoenix safely held it and took it back to the collaboration room.

Larry exclaimed,"Well I guess it was still there. Thanks for picking it up for me!" Thanked Larry with a thumbs up.

"I think that's all we'll need! Thanks Larry for all the help you've given us."

"Yeah, it was nothing!" Larry goofishly stated with his usual smirk.

So Maya and Pearl followed Phoenix to wave down a cab. Doing as he did before, Phoenix payed the driver once he arrived at the destination. They all jumped out of the cab and dropped their tired shoulders.

"Maya, Pearl, you should probably get some sleep. Tomorrows going to be a big day." Phoenix suggested.

"Actually Nick, were thinking of staying home tomorrow if that's alright."

Phoenix sighed "yeah, alright. But If your going to stay home, try looking in the files and on the computer for any information on Jim Carther and Travis Jaff Shane."

Agreeing, Maya, Pearl and Phoenix all went to their room to sleep for the night.

(Meanwhile somewhere outside the office) "I will, get rid of you Phoenix Wright. I will get you."

Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. I hope you liked it as much as all of the other chapters. Anyway, remember that the next chapter is going to be the longest one yet so make sure your ready for it. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
